


we’ve got lights shining in our hearts, bright enough for the whole world to see.

by circumstances



Series: 1989 [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 1989, Dialogue, F/M, Fun, Harry Styles - Freeform, Haylor, Love, Paparazzi, Picnic, Poetry, Songfic, description, media, music video, no names actually mentioned, one direction - Freeform, part 3 but i screwed up the series so now there two separate ones whOOps, quotes, style, thoughts, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstances/pseuds/circumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not just these flashes making it fun. it's us, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ve got lights shining in our hearts, bright enough for the whole world to see.

My style is over the magazines and in girl’s wardrobes and all over snaps on Instagram. Yours, pick me up, let’s drive around. Black for midnight is here, no one will see a thing. Who needs the protection of headlights? We’ve got lights shining in our hearts, bright enough for the whole world to see.

Then the holiday comes crashing down. Not so perfect, isn’t it? Didn’t expect it to end like this.

In a way, I kind of did. I’m that type, didn’t I tell you? Boys are fun to me now. I don’t try hard anymore. I just make them do all the hard work, all the talking, put in all the effort and then when I get bored and decide they aren’t good enough, I write them off. This is a fun game.

I forgot you were the same. Shit. We do the same thing, leaving, going off, partying. It’s all fun and games. Then, it’s been six months, and we need each other. Come crawling back to each other. Kiss away our apologies. Get back to where we started. 

“You know, you’re a crazy scary roller coaster,” he says later that week at a picnic on the beach. The weather is blissfully perfect. There are rock pools filled with crystal clear water and shiny fish that swim in pack of two or three. 

My head rests on his chest and I dig my feet into the sand at his words. “You’re fun, too,” is what I say back.


End file.
